No es otro San Valentín más
by Colorful Melodies
Summary: Para Kurosaki Ichigo San Valentín era un día como cualquier otro, excepto por las parejas acarameladas escupiendo arcoíris por todas partes. Todo ese amor hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Pero desde que había empezado a considerar a Rukia como algo más que su amiga las cosas cambiaron completamente. Lemon incluido.


**Hola mis queridas Ichirukistas, hace año que no escribía algo Ichiruki así que este día de san Valentín decidí crear un Oneshot dedicado a ellos, la pareja más canon que aún no es canon que conozco ajajaja.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, no sean malas conmigo :3**

**Summary: **_Para Kurosaki Ichigo San Valentín era un día como cualquier otro, excepto por las parejas acarameladas escupiendo arcoíris por todas partes. Todo ese amor hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Pero desde que había empezado a considerar a Rukia como algo más que su amiga las cosas cambiaron completamente. Lemon incluido._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo, por mi el Ichiruki sería canon hace tiempo.

* * *

Para Kurosaki Ichigo San Valentín era un día como cualquier otro, excepto por las parejas acarameladas escupiendo arcoíris por todas partes. Todo ese amor hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Siempre había odiado esa fecha y más aún cuando tienes un padre que te despierta violentamente solo para recordarte que es el día del amor y que si seguía así iba a ser un gay virgen toda su vida. _Si supiera lo que pasa en su propia casa _pensó con una sonrisa, Ichigo era de todo menos virgen, pero nunca se lo diría a su padre por temor a que armara un escándalo y anduviera diciéndole a todo el mundo que su hijo por fin se hizo un hombre.

Eso pensaba mientras camina junto a su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia, que había dejado de ser _solo _amiga hace algunos meses cuando después de un acalorado beso, luego de eso habían acordado convertirse en amigos con ventaja, y aunque Rukia al principio no entendía lo que eso significaba un avergonzado Ichigo le explicó los términos y condiciones que eso implicaba, la mejor parte es que Ichigo podía besarla cuando quisiera y a veces, también podían tener _algo _más. Claro, mientras nadie los estuviera observando.

Pero se supone que los amigos con ventaja no sienten lo que él siente cuando está con la pequeña shinigami, por que son amigos después de todo, pero eso no hacía que lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Rukia desapareciera.

Seguía observando a la gente pasar con globos en forma de corazón o cajas de regalo en la calle, se burló de ellos mentalmente, pero recordó que el también tenía algo que regalar y su maletín se hizo aún más pesado.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado para mirar a su compañera, que caminaba, igual que él absorta en sus pensamientos.

Era hermosa, claro, pocas veces lo decía en voz alta por miedo a que ella se burlara de él y le hablara con esa molesta voz que tanto odiaba. Todas sus facciones eran perfectas, y para qué hablar de su cuerpo, era pequeña, pero su delgada cintura hacía que su cuerpo resaltara más que el de cualquier otra chica, sus atributos no eran tan grandes como los de Matsumoto o Inoue, pero para él eran perfectos.

Y su trasero, oh, su trasero y sus piernas eran su perdición.

Se sonrojó ante el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, y si no se detenía ahí iba a tornarse muy caluroso (Siendo que estaban en invierno). Rukia se percató de su mirada y le devolvió una mirada de interrogación.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-Kun?- Dijo con ese tono que tanto odiaba el pelinaranja.

-Na-nada.- Dijo Ichigo volteando la cara para que ella no notara su sonrojo.

- ¿Oh, qué estaba pensando Kurosaki-Kun que se puso tan rojo?- Dijo con intención de molestarlo

-Deja de usar ese tono de mierda y apúrate porque vamos a llegar tarde al colegio- Dijo el shinigami sustituto evitando la pregunta.

Llegaron a su salón justo antes de que tocara el timbre, y vieron como todo el mundo estaba eufórico por el día de los enamorados.

- Kuchiki-saaaaan- Gritó Keigo mientras se abalanzaba sobre una distraída Rukia, por suerte de esta Ichigo estaba a su lado y le dio una patada a Keigo que lo hizo aterrizar al otro lado del salón.

Ichigo y Rukia saludaron a sus amigos sin problemas, pero una chica de un grado menor entró por la puerta y miró a Ichigo

-Kurosaki-Kun quiero hablar contigo- Murmuró una chica notablemente sonrojada, haciendo que la siguiera fuera del salón

Pero justo el profesor apareció y la chica tuvo que volver a su salón, Ichigo agradeció mentalmente ya que no quería soportar otra conversación con una chica como esa.

Se sentó al lado de Rukia y no le prestó mucha atención a la profesora. Así pasó la mañana sin contratiempos y llegó el último periodo antes del receso de almuerzo.

A lo largo de la mañana Rukia les entregó un chocolate a cada uno de sus amigos, a Ishida, A Chad, hasta a Mizuhiro, a todos menos a él.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso, y aunque sus amigas también le dieron chocolates a él (Incluida una sonrojada Inoue) no era lo mismo que Rukia se lo diera, ella conocía su obsesión por el chocolate y además, eran amigos, y ella le dio uno a todos sus amigos menos a él.

Bufó molesto para después mirar de reojo a Rukia que estaba sentada junto a él, pasaron unos minutos sin nada particular hasta que Rukia le pasó una notita.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró

-Ábrela, Idiota- Dijo Rukia pegándole un puntapié a Ichigo por debajo de la mesa.

-AAAAH- Se quejó Ichigo llamando la atención de todos.

- Silencio Kurosaki- Exclamó la profesora enojada.

Ichigo abrió la nota después de dedicarle una mirada de odio a su compañera.

"_**¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?¿Acaso estás celoso? Jiji."**_

Ichigo respondió indignado la notita _**"¿Quién va estar celoso de una Enana como tú?"**_

Se fijó que nadie estuviera mirando y se la pasó sigilosamente a Rukia, ella se la devolvió rápidamente.

"_**Yo no soy la enana aquí, tú eres el poste"**_ Ichigo pensó una respuesta y re rió internamente.

"_**No recuerdo que te quejaras de mi tamaño anoche"**_ Rukia se sonrojó notoriamente ante el doble sentido de la frase y cuando estaba a punto de responderle la profesora habló.

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki, estás roja, te sientes mal?- preguntó la profesora amablemente.

-No es na-nada- Dijo Rukia, sonrojándose aún más cuando la mano de Ichigo empezó a hacerse camino por debajo de su falda.

_Estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, me las pagará_. Prometió Rukia mentalmente.

-Nunca te había visto así, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, hay un virus rondando así que será mejor prevenir-dijo preocupadamente.

-Enserio, no es necesario- Replicó Rukia, pero la profesora no la tomó en cuenta

-¡Kurosaki!- Dijo la profesora en un tono autoritario haciendo que Ichigo se sobresaltara y sacara automáticamente la mano de la falda de Rukia.

-¿Sí?- Dijo nerviosamente.

- Lleva a Kuchiki a la enfermería, para algo que sirvas- Dijo la profesora, mirando a Ichigo despectivamente.

-Vieja bruja- Murmuró por lo bajo

-¿Dijiste algo Kurosaki?- Dijo la profesora con una aura maligna.

-No nada- Dijo riendo nerviosamente y saliendo junto a Rukia del salón.

-Eres un idiota, Ichigo.- Dijo molestamente Rukia

- No es mi culpa que te sonrojaras así… AUCH- Ichigo se quejó de dolor al sentir un codazo en el estómago.

-No te quejes, te lo mereces. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, hace frío aquí en el pasillo. – Dijo Rukia mirando a su alrededor.

-Tengo una buena forma de solucionar eso- Dijo Ichigo acorralando a Rukia en contra de la pared y atacando sus labios. Definitivamente era un adicto a eso.

Rukia respondió inmediatamente, y paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinaranja, sentían como si hubieran estado años sin probar los labios del otro, pero en realidad habían pasado menos de 12 horas.

Y así el frío desapareció de inmediato, la lengua de Ichigo recorría ferozmente la boca de Rukia, esta se separó un poco para poder morder los labios de Ichigo y él se pego más aún a ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran, generando placer para ambos.

Ichigo estaba embelesado con el sabor de la boca de Rukia, era adicto a sus besos, no podía soltarla pero necesitaban tomar aire.

-Ichigo, alguien podría vernos, estamos en el pasillo- Dijo Rukia arreglándose la ropa.

- Descuida, vamos al lugar de siempre- Hace una semana Ichigo descubrió accidentalmente una pequeña sala de artes que estaba abandonada al recargarse sobre su puerta y que esta se abriera. Nadie sabía de esa sala, sólo el conserje iba a limpiarla, pero siempre iba después de que el horario de clases terminara. Así que para suerte de Ichigo y Rukia nadie pasaba por esa sala hasta que las clases acabaran.

Entraron rápidamente a la sala, no se detuvieron para ponerle seguro a la puerta porque creían que nadie iba a entrar ahí. Ichigo se sentó en una silla y Rukia se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo como la erección de Ichigo comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Se siguieron besando, Ichigo bajó por el cuello de Rukia dando pequeños mordiscos y chupetones, que seguramente dejarán marca después. Luego levantó la falda de Rukia para que sus manos pudieran recorrerla libremente, agradecía que fuera obligación para las mujeres usar falda.

Rukia no se quedó atrás y acarició la erección del pelinaranja, este gimió por lo bajo. Luego de desabrochar sensualmente la camisa de este y quitársela comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Ichigo,(haciendo que este se levantara un poco, ya que estaban sentados) y continuo su tarea con los bóxers .

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, casi nunca era ella la que tomaba el control, y aunque esto le excitaba bastante, no iba a dejar que Rukia estuviera totalmente vestida mientras él ya estaba desnudo, así que mientras besaba a Rukia le sacó el sweater, la blusa y el brasier, para luego seguir con la falda y sus pequeñas bragas. Ichigo estaba totalmente excitado con aquella imagen de Rukia sentada sobre él. Rukia acarició denuevo el miembro de Ichigo y comenzó a mover su mano rápidamente a lo largo de él, produciendo que Ichigo gimiera sonoramente.

Mientras Rukia seguía con su trabajo Ichigo acariciaba y lamía los pechos de Rukia.

-Ru-ru-kia, mmmme vennnngo- Dijo Ichigo nublado por el placer que le estaba produciendo, pero justo en ese momento Rukia paró.

-Guarda tu semen para cuando estés dentro de mi- Dijo Rukia sensualmente al oído de Ichigo, y el sintió que iba a morir de la excitación a escuchar a la reina del hielo diciendo esas palabras a su oído.

No espero más y se introdujo dentro de Rukia, haciendo gemir a los dos de placer, y Rukia haciendo uso de sus habilidades comenzó a moverse rápidamente arriba de Ichigo. La fricción les daba mucho placer a los dos, pero a Ichigo le gustaba tener el control sobre la pequeña shinigami así que se levantó aún adentro de ella y la llevo a una mesa que había ahí y la acostó, luego se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente.

Rukia estaba en el cielo, el placer era demasiado, pero ella quería más, así que aferró sus piernas a la espalda de Ichigo para que pudiera penetrarla más profundamente.

-aaah Ichiiiigo- Gimió Rukia, embobada por el placer.

-Ru-rukia me vengo-Dijo cuando sintió las paredes de la chica estrechándose aún más en él, y no lo aguantaron más, estaban tan extasiados que se vinieron en un placentero depositó su semen dentro de ella, llenándola, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ichigo salió de ella y quedaron así unos momentos, esperando a que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran, generalmente no se conformaban con solo una ronda, pero estaban en el colegio y no querían arriesgarse más aún a que alguien los viera.

De seguro ya era la hora de almuerzo, pero ellos estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon el timbre. Se vistieron perezosamente y se arreglaron lo más que pudieron.

Cuando estaban ya vestidos se miraron a los ojos, y sintieron que pudieron ver dentro del otro. Ichigo amaba el color de los ojos de Rukia, generalmente eran violetas, pero él descubrió que cuando la chica estaba triste se ponían más azules. Esta vez se notaban claramente violetas. Y ahí fue cuando Ichigo lo comprendió, no podían seguir siendo amigos con ventaja solamente, él necesitaba a Rukia sólo para él, estaba dejando caer todas las barreras que se habían impuesto cuando decidieron ser amigos con ventaja, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

-Rukia yo…- Ichigo estaba a punto de declararse cuando Rukia puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente, la mirada que se dedicaron lo dijo todo.

-Lo entiendo Ichigo, yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto así, te amo idiota- dijo Rukia, y se puso de puntitas para darle un tierno beso en los labios a Ichigo.

- Yo también te amo mi enana- Dijo sonriendo, oh sí, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba sonriendo, pero qué esperaban después de una declaración de la persona que le gusta.

-Kuchiki-San, Kurosaki-Kun- Gritaba Inoue, seguida por la voces de Tatsuki, Ishida, Keigo, y Chad. Primero habían ido a ver como seguía Rukia en la enfermería, pero se preocuparon al no encontrarla ahí, tampoco estaba Ichigo, y Orihime lo estaba buscando a él también porque al fin se había armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Al principio pensó que se habían ido por un hollow, pero Ishida lo descartó diciendo que cualquiera hubiera sentido sus reiatsus, así que los buscaron por todos los lugares del colegio, pero no los encontraron. De pronto Tatsuki sugirió la idea de buscarlos en la vieja sala de arte que nadie visitaba, porque era casi el único lugar del colegio que no habían revisado. Ya no los estaban buscando para saber cómo estaban, sino por curiosidad para saber qué habían estado haciendo en este tiempo.

Orihime abrió la puerta de la sala y se quedó paralizada ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Orihime?- Preguntó Tatsuki al ver que la chica no se movía y seguía con la vista fija en el salón.

-Oh mi….- Nadie le daba crédito a lo que veía, Ichigo y Rukia se estaban besando tiernamente, las manos de Rukia estaban en el cuello de Ichigo y las de él en la cintura de ella, demasiado pegados para ser un beso casual, es decir, nunca se imaginaron que Ichigo estuviera así con una chica, y menos con Rukia.

Orihime no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo y eso alertó a los enamorados de que no estaban precisamente solos en ese salón.

Se quedaron paralizaros, nunca pensaron que los descubrirían y menos todos sus amigos, aunque ya no estaban en pleno acto sus caras seguían sonrojadas y la forma en que se movían dejaba claro que acababan de tener sexo, sus ropas estaban desarregladas y habían unas misteriosas manchas en el cuello de Rukia.

-Esto no es lo que parece- Atinó a decir Ichigo, que al igual que Rukia, estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Creo que ya nos ha quedado claro lo que pasó, Kurosaki- Dijo Ishida, que no pudo detener a un emocionado Keigo corrió llorando a abrazar a Rukia

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con ese cabeza de zanahoria kuchiki-san?- Alcanzó a decir Keigo antes de que Ichigo lo mandara volando fuera del salón con una patada.

- Supongo que lo iban a saber de todas formas - Dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

-Kurosaki-Kun ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?- Preguntó Orihime con la cabeza baja.

-Claro Inoue- Ichigo siguió a Inoue luego de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Rukia, todos sabían que Orihime se le iba a declarar a Ichigo, claro, todos menos él.

-¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? – Preguntó Ichigo restándole importancia.

-Tú…. Tú me….- Inoue estaba tartamudeando e Ichigo no podía entender lo que quería decir.

-Tú me gustas Kurosaki-Kun- Dijo completamente roja, las palabras de Inoue sorprendieron a Ichigo, pero tenía que apurarse en encontrar una forma amable de rechazarla.

- Lo siento Inoue, pero no te quiero de esa forma, eres mi amiga y todo, pero no puedo verte como algo más- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, dándole a entender la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Entiendo, pero aún así quería que lo supieras, gracias por escucharme- Dijo aguantando las lagrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa.

- De seguro encontraras a la persona indicada para ti, como yo ya encontré la mía, pero no le digas a los demás que dije eso porque me molestaran hasta el día en que muera- Dijo Ichigo poniendo cara de vergüenza.

- ¿Es Kuchiki-san cierto?- Dijo Orihime, un poco más calmada por las palabras del pelinaranja

- Sí lo es, me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, pero no puedo vivir sin ella. Es la persona indicada para mi, así que ahora no planeo dejarla ir- Ahí Orihime comprendió que el amor que profesaban los ojos de Ichigo era solo para Rukia.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo Kurosaki-Kun- Dijo Inoue sonriendo sinceramente.

-Lo haré- Dicho esto le revolvió los cabellos a Orihime con una mano y se marchó para buscar a su shinigami favorita.

Caminó por los pasillos infestados de gente dando y recibiendo regalos por San Valentín, pasó a su salón ignorando las miradas de curiosidad y sacó un peluche de ese conejo deforme como solía llamarlo él, con una cinta de regalo en su cuello, subió las escaleras hacia la azotea y ahí la encontró, recargada en el barandal de la azotea, mirando al horizonte , se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó por detrás. Luego le estampó un beso en los labios.

- ¿Quién pensaría que estaríamos así un día de san Valentín? – Dijo Rukia mirando al infinito.

-Creo que si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera reido- Dijo y hizo que Rukia se diera vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

Él le tendió el peluche y sintió como su corazón saltaba de emoción cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Rukia cuando tomó al peluche.

-Feliz san Valentín enana- Dijo Ichigo abrazándola, después de un tiempo así Rukia soltó el abrazó y recogió una caja con forma de corazón que estaba en el piso.

-Feliz San Valentín Idiota- Dijo Rukia Sonriéndole y tendiéndole el chocolate.

Y así sellaron su amor con un beso, puede que no sean la pareja más convencional, pero su forma de demostrarse el amor es mil veces mejor que todas las palabras vacías de las parejas normales.

**Fin**

* * *

Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y si no les gustó, gracias por llegar hasta acá :)

Si dejan review con su opinión seré muy feliz.

Gracias.


End file.
